Desires
by kamiikiteiru
Summary: John and Aeryn enjoy some chocolate.


Disclaimer- I do not own Farscape or the characters within. I just like to play with them.

**Desires**

"Oh God." John moaned. Ecstasy. Pure physical ecstasy.

"Oh...oh...oh God." He couldn't take it. It had been so long since he had experienced the love and joy of this. Oh how he had missed it. Dreamt of it even. And it was something you couldn't find or explain in the UT's. He had spent years looking for anything close to it. Just so he could feel the sweet pleasure of her again. A feeling only she gave him. A mistress to his tongue. He let the hot thick liquid roll in his mouth, savoring every bit of it. His eyes closed every time she entered him.

"Oh, baby." He whispered dripping another stream onto his tongue.

"John?"

He opened his eyes to see Aeryn in the doorway. He quickly swallowed his mouthful and coughed as he almost choked on it. "Yeah babe?"

"What are you doing?" She stepped over to where he sat and peaked into the large bowl in front of him.

"Enjoying myself." He teased sticking his finger in the bowl before licking his flesh clean. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath.

"Usually I'm involved whenever you...enjoy yourself."

"True, but as much as I love you there are some things in life you can't give me, babe."

"You want to rethink that one?"

"You are talented in many...many things sweetheart, but this is something you can't compete with." He smiled at her playfully.

"Really?" She slowly walked behind the table, raised her leg over his and sat on his lap so she faced him. She pulled the zipper of her shirt down just enough to get his attention. He smiled and leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but grabbed the bowl instead and set it between their bodies.

"I don't think you understand what you're up against." He took another finger full of the liquid and touched it to her lips. She licked it and then put his entire finger in her mouth. He slowly pulled it out and got another finger full for himself.

"It's good." She admitted.

"Good? Baby, Praluoin Gerthyt is good. Landwans are good. This is chocolate. This is...sex for your tongue."

"Mm-hm. And just how did you get chocolate?" She was familiar with the food that humans obsessed over, having heard John talk of it and tasting it once on earth herself.

"Oh, I've been trying to make it for over a cycle. But I finally got it. Or as close as I'm going to get it with the ingredients I have to work with." He took another finger full in his mouth, staring straight at her as he let her know he enjoyed it. He was playing with her. Trying to make her seem second in his physical needs at the moment. They both knew that wasn't true. But if he wanted to play then she could play too. And she knew he would not be asking for chocolate after this.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for chocolate." She let one hand slip underneath his shirt and slide up his chest as she leaned in. She kissed him once, a short and soft kiss, before a deep and lingering one. She pulled back just enough that she could look at him, making sure he got her point.

He smiled at her briefly before taking another finger full in his mouth. "Mm-mm-mm...I am." He tried not to laugh as she leaned back.

She wasn't annoyed. She knew full well he was doing this on purpose and she knew him well enough to know how to get his full attention on her. "You want chocolate?" She dipped her finger in the liquid.

He nodded his answer.

She let the chocolate run down her skin a bit before placing it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a soft and low moan. She opened her legs a bit wider so she could press herself against him.

He didn't complain as he moved the bowl back to the table to let her, but it was still in reach for both of them. She would have to work a little harder than that.

She opened her eyes and dipped her finger in again. She dangled it in front of him and as he leaned forward to take it, she pulled it back so he had to get very close to her.

He leaned forward even more and took her finger in his mouth. He let his tongue roll around her flesh as she pressed her cheek against his.

"When I'm done...your not going to be thinking about chocolate." She whispered. She pulled back from him and her finger slipped from his mouth. "More?" She asked, sticking her finger back into the liquid.

"More." He answered. He was starting to feel a familiar thirst for her in the pit of his stomach. He was feeling warmer and the sudden constriction of his pants. He watched her intently as this time she put the chocolate finger on her chest and smeared it across. He let out an amused chuckle as he leaned in. He never took his eyes off of hers, until the moment he let his tongue lick up the warm liquid.

"More?" She asked getting another finger full.

"Oh, baby, keep goin'." This time she licked her own finger, but didn't swallow. She bent down to kiss him and let her tongue share the chocolate with him. Their tongues playfully rolled in her mouth, letting the sweet taste cover them.

He licked his lips as they parted. "You taste so good, baby."

"Now, what do you want?" She asked softly, looking into his eyes. She knew he had no other need than for her. She just wanted him to say it.

"I want..." He trailed off kissing her neck.

"What do you want?" She pulled her head back to give him room to work.

He stuck two fingers into the chocolate and touched them to her neck, letting his mouth follow as he sucked it off. "I want..." He trailed off again moving up toward her mouth.

"What do you want, John?"

He placed some chocolate on her lips and stopped his play for a moment to look at her. "I want you. Only you." He licked her lips quickly before pulling her in, letting his growing passion take her.

She pulled back quickly with an amused grin. "That's what I thought."

"Satisfied?"

"Not quite yet. I want to continue this...elsewhere." She whispered into his ear. She softly bit his earlobe before standing back up. She stuck her finger in the chocolate one more time and licked it. "Now, I want to enjoy you."

She turned to go and he quickly put down the bowl and went to follow.

"Oh and John?" She turned and ran her finger down the nape of his neck. "Bring the chocolate."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews make me feel special! 


End file.
